Spy Dreams
by AJ and Sebastian Goin
Summary: Spencer goes on a date.


AN: This may seem a little outside the box, but please give it a chance. Also, we're running out of special request fics (we have one request from JenJen to do and that's it) so please send forth your prompts and requests. We can now consider oneshots, short stories, and mid length stories as our schedule is freeing up some.L

MN: It helps too that we're caught up enough on Supernatural to be watching them on DVR instead of online so we can write and watch at the same time.

Dedication: For ChallengeKing, to whom I promised this fic eons ago and who has been very patiently waiting.

* * *

He was decidedly nervous. Spencer swallowed hard and took a deep breath before raising his hand. He used one slightly shaky finger to press the doorbell, nearly jumping at the sound it caused within the house beyond the door.

He waited on the stoop, fidgeting restlessly for what felt like an eternity before he heard muffled footsteps on the tiled floor of the entry way. As the knob turned, he realized he was holding his breath and forced himself to release it as the door swung open.

She looked...amazing. She was dressed casually, as he'd asked her to, but she managed to turn jeans and a sweater into something stunning. He tried to be inconspicuous as he took her in, but his gaze paused on her sock clad feet, giving him away.

"Don't worry, I do plan on putting on shoes. I'm just running a few minutes behind. I got to chatting with my sister and lost track of time. Why don't you come in while I grab some sneakers and then we can go."

"Okay." He stepped in as she moved away from the door, closing it behind himself. As he turned back toward her his eyes fell squarely on her rear as she bent to pull her shoes from the coat closet. He quickly averted his gaze, but not quickly enough to keep a blush from burning onto his ears.

"So, are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" She had been begging to know since they had made their plans nearly a week ago. Now, as she moved the stairs to sit, he found her request harder to decline in person than it had been by text message

"The International Spy Museum. You had mentioned that you love old spy novels so I thought you would enjoy it." A new wave of nervousness washed over him as she looked up at him. He couldn't read the look on her face and that made him unsettled. "I mean, unless that doesn't sound fun to you. Because we can do something else if you want."

A smile spread on her face. "It sounds great! I just can't believe you remembered is all." Her eyes dropped back to the shoe she was tying.

He felt the vice grip feeling in his chest relax. "I have an eidetic memory. I literally _can't_ forget."

She chuckled as she stood and stepped back toward the closet. "Good point." She pulled a jacket from its hanger then closed the door. "Ready?"

His smile was genuine, so unlike those he normally forced in social situations. "Ready."

* * *

They had walked slowly from the Metro station back to her house, chatting the whole way. They had both thoroughly enjoyed the museum and dinner afterward. Now, their date was coming to an end and Spencer found himself reluctant go head home.

Despite their pace, they did arrive back at her front door before the sun had set. They stood on the stoop, finishing their conversation and starting several more as the light faded. It wasn't until she shivered slightly that he realized that as the sun had disappeared, so had the warmth it had lent to the day. "I should let you get inside to warm up."

She nodded sadly. "And I should let you get home so you can be ready for work tomorrow. If you're in town, you should come over next weekend. I'll make dinner and we can have a marathon of cheesy spy movies."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's just hope the serial killers cooperate." He stayed where he had stood as she unlocked her door and opened it then stepped forward, expecting her to step inside.

Instead, she turned back toward him, bringing herself close to him, nearly touching. Without thinking, he dipped his head to press a kiss to her cheek. "I had fun today. Thanks."

She smiled at him, much as she had been doing all day. "I'm the one who should be thanking you since you're the one that took _me_ out. So thanks."

"Well you're welcome." He moved to step back but her hand came up to catch him by the front of her jacket. She gave a slight tug and he got the message, lowering his head one again, this time to press his lips to hers.

It was a fairly chaste kiss, lasting only a few wonderful moments before they broke contact and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him yet again. This time, he felt his own lips curve upward as well.

"I just figured that would save us a bit of awkwardness next week. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He waited as she stepped inside and closed the door, then turned back toward the Metro station with a spring in his step.

* * *

Spencer jolted awake at the hand on his shoulder, sitting up so quickly that he nearly knocked heads with Morgan.

"Woah, Pretty Boy. Take it easy. We're on approach. Figured you might want a minute to wake up before we touch down."

He nodded at his friend as he swung his legs off the couch. "Thanks. Sorry. I was dreaming and I guess you startled me."

Morgan raised an eyebrow at him. "Not _that_ dream again? It was, wasn't it? I'm telling you kid, if you want it to stop, you have to talk to him about it."

He shook his head fast. "No. No way. I am _not_ going to tell my _boss_ that I have a recurring dream in which I am dating his late ex-wife. Not happening."

Morgan shrugged in defeat. "Alright, but I'm telling you, it won't stop until you do."

As the other man moved back toward his own seat, Spencer shook his head once again, this time in an attempt to dislodge Haley's image from his mind. There was no chance that he was going to tell Hotch about the dream that had been plaguing him for months now. He had no clue as to why it had started, but if the only way to make it stop was to talk it out with the Unit Chief, then he was just going to have to keep having it.


End file.
